


Golden Days of Yore

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: Your Words Into Mine (Prompted Works) [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian celebrates his first Christmas without Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Days of Yore

**Author's Note:**

> For the Seblaine Holiday Extravaganza prompt: singing carols while decorating. 
> 
> interpreted potential character death is potentially interpreted.

It had taken forever to drag all out the boxes out of storage. Some were light and some were heavy and there was no way to tell just by looking at them which would be which. Sebastian had nearly thrown his back out picking up a medium sized box that he thought would weigh next to nothing, but actually contained their wrought iron nativity scene.

He didn't remember them owning so many decorations. The living room floor was completely hidden in a sea of boxes, except for the narrow pathways he had left so he could navigate the room.

That was enough for one day, he decided and switched off the lights as he left the room.

*

It wasn't until a week later that he started to unpack everything. One by one he emptied the boxes. Carefully, he unwrapped figurines and ornaments and with patience he hadn't even know he possessed he untangled strings of lights and garlands.

Everything was set up exactly in its place. The nutcrackers were lined up across the bookshelf. The clock that chimed with Christmas carols on the hour was hung in the entryway. The village of tiny houses was assembled on the mantle place. A fake, miniature tree stood in the nook at the top of the stairs while the real one scattered its needles across the carpeted floor. Even their bedroom was given a holiday makeover; the normal whites sheets were swapped out for ones that were green with gold trim and electric candles were placed in the window.

Just as festive as ever.

*

Flour dust blanketed the counter and the oven beeped, causing him to startle and spill the sprinkles he was painstakingly decorating with.

With a sigh, he stood up and retrieved his most recent batch from the oven. Not even waiting for them to cool, he began scraping them from the tray and deposited them onto the cooling rack. Three arms, four legs, and a head had broken off in the process, but he knew he could reaffix them with icing later.

Seven batches down, another five to go.

Rolling out his neck and shoulders, he sat back down at the table. This time, he picked up the sanding sugar.

 _"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,"_ he sang. _"May your,"_ his voice cracked out of tune, _"heart be light_. _"_

It was the wrong voice singing it and the words didn't come out the way they should. He let the words drop off and continued his work in silence.

*

"Uncle Bastian!" The shout greeted him as he pulled open the door and his legs were tackled in tight hug.

"Uncle Bastian!" Another voice rang out as little hands shot in the air, demanding to be picked up. Mind still swimming, he obliged, scooping the little girl into his arms and hugging her close.

"You didn't think we were going to let you spend this Christmas alone, did you?" Quinn laughed, breezing past Sebastian and bustling into his kitchen, unloading the bags she was carrying into his refrigerator. "Kids," she yelled at the children who were now racing up and down the hall, "go help your father with the rest."

"This really isn't necessary," he protested, folding up the bags as she emptied them out.

She paused her reorganization. "Yes." she leaned up to press a soft kiss to his cheek, one hand still holding a bag of oranges firmly in their place, the other resting heavily on his shoulder. "It is."

*

Christmas morning the house was filled with shrieks of glee and childish joy, the floor littered with the tatters of wrapping paper. Sebastian exclaimed appropriately over every gift. He smiled at he opened his own, wondered at how he was getting a taste of a future they had so often dreamed of, when all of those hopes had been so summarily destroyed.

As the kitchen filled with the scents of dinner, Sebastian snuck away to his office, the only room in the house that hadn't been infected with holiday cheer.

With a sigh he sat down at his desk, eyes automatically drifting to the framed photo sitting there. Sebastian had never understood why people would waste money having professional engagement pictures done, but Blaine had begged and pouted until he gave in and they ended up being some of his favorite pictures of them; they had been so young and happy and in love.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.


End file.
